Silver Taisen Genesis
Yadda yadda by SS ok Prelude Somewhere, deep in the expanse of space, a Namekian lies away from home on a ruined planet, on the brink of death... Namekian: -Bleeding and bruised all over his body, lies in the rubble of a building- ???: -Appears standing over the Namekian, begins charging a Ki sphere- So, this is what infinite power passes for nowadays? Pathetic. Namekian: You...you killed my people. You brought ruin to my home. Your sins will cost you... ???: Oh, please. As if you ever really believed these people were your real brethren. If anything, they should've let you perish as a child. Would've made things a lot easier for you, honestly. Namekian: You bastard...they were my family! -Clenches fist and suddenly gains a massive boost in power- ???: Hm? -Gets kneed in the face by the Namekian- Namekian: -A cosmic aura appears around him- ???: But, how... Namekian: -The aura takes the form of 7 small spheres, all silver with golden stars in the center- ???: Oh no you don't! -Fires a Ki beam- Namekian: -Deflects it with ease, the spheres start circling around him and glowing- ARISE, SILVER SHENRON! An enormous silver dragon appears from the spheres, towering above the two fighters... Silver Shenron: I am Silver Shenron...Speak your wish and it will be granted. Namekian: ETERNAL DRAGON! GIVE ME YOUR STRENGTH! Silver Shenron: -Eyes glow golden- Your wish is granted. The dragon becomes one with the Namekian, flowing into his body like water... ???: This can't be happening. I have to get out of here, now! -Starts to scramble away- Namekian: -Appears in front of him- I don't think so. -Blasts him point blank- The two engage in one of the fiercest battles the omniverse has ever seen. The planet they fight on not even able to handle the sheer amount of power... Namekian: You will pay for your sins! I'm going to make sure of that! -Shapes his hands in the form of a star and begins charging Ki- ???: -Starts charging his own Ki beam- Namekian: ZEN STAR! -Fires the star shaped beam, which becomes locked in a beam struggle- The two sides seem equally matched, but then the spirit of the dragon takes shape and adds more power to the Namekian's beam, overpowering their foe and causing a massive explosion... ???: NOOO!!!!! -Fades away into oblivion- Namekian: -Floating in space, panting heavily- I...did it. The dragon appears once again... Silver Shenron: Your wish has been granted. I will now take my leave. Namekian: Please, wait. That terrible power has not been extinguished yet, I can't die now. Silver Shenron: I will make an exception for you, my master. Speak to me one more wish and it shall be granted. Namekian: Please, dragon. I wish for you to shatter my soul and send the fragments to the far reaches all over the universe. I wish for my soul to be given to beings all across the universe, carrying the power that you and I now share. I wish for my soul to sever now, only to be reconnected once again by a true incarnation of myself when the time to face that terrible evil comes again. Please, dragon. Silver Shenron: I am unsure of how successfully I can grant this wish. Namekian: We were unable to put an end to that wicked power, dragon. We were merely able to weaken his spirit. He will rise once again. Please, I need you to do this. Silver Shenron: Very well. I will do everything in my power to grant your wish. -Eyes glow golden- Your wish has been granted, my master. Namekian: Thank you... -Watches as he and the dragon both fade away, the silver spheres reappearing and scattering all across the universe- Some hundreds of years later, a child is born bearing the final piece of that Namekian's soul... Part 1: The Return Far into the depths of the omniverse, the center of it all... SS: -Gets tossed to the ground, an empty white space that seems to go on forever- AGH! Arcus: Kneel, Silver Seikatsu. This fight has gone on long enough. SS: Oh, what? 3 millennia is too long for you? Pff, I could do this for eternity. Arcus: I'm finishing this. You've occupied me for too long, the omniverse is mine. It was inevitable from the start. -Starts charging a sphere of energy in his hand- SS: I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Arcus. I've waited this long to finally pull my ace I'm not going to let you win! Arcus: Send me a postcard from hell! -Fires a beam of white energy straight at SS- SS: -His eyes begin to fill with stars- The beam collides with SS, upon impact the beam does not create an explosion, it appears to be sucked up by SS... SS: -Arms out wide- HAAAAAAAAA!!!! Arcus: What?! This can't be! You will not defeat me! -Forces more energy into his blast- SS: -Summons an aura around him that appears like the cosmos themselves- Power of the Ein Sof...Come to me! Arcus: I-impossible! SS: -Absorbs the last of the blast and fires a beam of cosmic energy at Arcus- Arcus: NOOOO!!!! -Obliterated by the blast, leaving behind a small golden ring- SS: Phew... -Falls over- Oh man...I got him... -Twitches- What the hell? SS, focused on the fight at hand for so long, finally reconnects with the universe around him and feels an ungodly presence... SS: -Struggles to sit up- That can't be real. Azoth was...Oh my god. -Stands up and takes off through the void- SS doesn't make it far before finding his own castle and the Silver Sage there waiting for him on a nearby planet... SS: -Lands on the unknown planet, peering at his castle- Sage! Silver Sage: -Descends from the castle and lands in front of SS, running over to hug him- Silver...you were gone for so long. SS: I-I'm here now. I beat him. Silver Sage: While you were gone, Azoth somehow- Nobody could stop him. He's coming for you. We have to get out of here. SS: That power I felt. So I wasn't mistaken. What happened to Azoth? Silver Sage: He was taken by some evil, wicked- ???: -Floating above them- Oh no, don't be embarrassed. I enjoy compliments. Silver Sage: -Hugs SS, healing all his wounds, then rushes away- That's him. SS: Oi, condescending bastard, what'd you do to Azoth? ???: Oh please, you and I have known each other for too long you can call me by my name. Obsidian. SS: -Hearing the name sends shivers through his body- Obsidian: And Azoth is still around don't worry. He's just on vacation. I promised him I'd take good care of things for him. SS: -Cracks neck and knuckles- Alright, black rock bastard. Let's get this over with. I'm not letting you hurt Azoth. Obsidian: -Suddenly behind SS- You have no choice but to watch everything crumble around you. -Blasts him- SS: -Crashes through a building, struggles back to his feet- Pff. That all you got? Obsidian: Oh, please. A little tired from a 3 millennia fight, huh? That's nothing. I've waited an eternity for this! SS: -Rushes at Obsidian, throwing a barrage of punches and kicks- Obsidian: This is the rush I've been craving! -Dodging every offensive attempt by SS with ease- Those hundreds of planets I wiped out PALES in comparison to you! SS: You bastard! -Lands a punch in the jaw, sending Obsidian flying- You will pay for your sins, I'll see to it personally! -Fires a barrage of Ki blasts- Obsidian: -Emerges and rushes through the blasts, landing a blow to SS' gut- SS: -Flips back, kicking Obsidian- Obsidian: -Also flips back, landing on his feet, smirks- This is more fun that I ever imagined it would be. SS: -Panting heavily- (Under his breath) I'm not match for him in this state. He's too powerful for me to handle right now. I've gotta buy myself some time. Obsidian: Tired, are we? No, we aren't. We're just getting started, right? -Begins to power up- SS: I just used all my energy conjuring the Ein Sof. I can't do it again, especially without a connection to Azoth. Obsidian: HA! -Huge burst of energy sends SS into a wall- SS: UGH! -Notices Obsidian coming at him just in time and the two begin another exchange of blows, moving faster than the eye can see- The two continue to trade hits on each other, neither making much headway. SS struggles to think of a way to give him any amount of time to rest... Obsidian: -Blasts SS to the ground- SS: -Slams into the ground and rolls away from Obsidian's stomp, then leaping up- I can feel Azoth. I know he's still in there. Obsidian: Silence! Azoth is gone! And you will join him! -Fires a beam of dark gray energy at SS- SS: -Unable to dodge in time, gets nailed by the beam and is sent tumbling to the ground- A-Azoth...please, listen... Obsidian: -Walks over to SS- Hm. I expected this to last much longer. Unfortunate. SS: Please, Azoth... Obsidian: -Summons a small sphere of Ki in his palm- Goodbye, us. Hello, we. SS: AZOTH! Obsidian: -Begins to drop the sphere but stops- What is this? I...I can't move! Leave me! I own this body now! SS: -Cosmic aura begins to appear around him- He's doing it! Obsidian: -Clutches his face with his right hand- AHH! I WON'T LET YOU COME BACK! SS: -Leaps up and lunges at Obsidian- Obsidian: AHHH!! -Throws the Ki sphere towards the castle, creating a shockwave the launches SS back- SS: ...No! The castle is destroyed, no chance of survivors. The Silver Sage sends one last gust of her essence to SS, a final goodbye. As if to hold on to as a memory... SS: -Falls to his knees, eyes filled with tears- Memori... Obsidian: -Comes back to his senses- Now, you're finished. SS: -The cosmic aura comes back in full extent, SS rushes at Obsidian and grabs his throat- KAIGAN! Obsidian: Ah! What? -Becomes surrounded by the cosmic aura and disappears- Onore, Silver Seikatsu! SS: -Breathes out and collapses to the ground- Part 2: The Silver King's Legacy A small radio floats through space, tuned in on a specific station. Through the static a phrase can be heard "And the story goes, a young man will arrive to protect the universe from the forces of evil..." A small moon, its own planet destroyed long ago, rests in a fixed state in the universe. It is home to only one structure, a fairly large temple constructed of pure silver... SS: -Lays face down on the surface of the cold, barren moon- ???: -Walks over and kneels beside SS- Well, I'll be damned. Look what the cat dragged in. -Picks SS up and carries him towards the temple- Within the temple is a central room full of dozens of statues, one even appears to resemble SS himself. With large rooms also on either side of the central room, a group of robed figures appear huddled together in the very center of the grand entrance room... ???: -Lays SS down- It appears we've got a survivor on our hands, gentlemen. A small, elderly man with a cane walks over to SS' unconscious body... ???: Gin, he defeated Arcus. Gin: -The old man stops in front of the two figures and simply observes SS- So, he finally decided to show up. Thank you, Zephyr, for retrieving him. I had a feeling he'd be coming to pay us all a visit soon. Zephyr: -Bows- Of course, Gin. Gin: -Taps his cane on SS' chest- Ah, no time for sleeping. If you even hope to stand a chance against Obsidian you cannot sleep now! SS: -Opens eyes slowly- huh... Gin: I SAID WAKE UP! -Stomps cane on the ground, shaking the temple- SS: -Leaps up to his feet- Yeah, yeah I'm up...Huh? Where am I? Zephyr? Gin? What the hell is going on? Gin: You passed out after fighting Obsidian. You wound up here one way or another. SS: But where is here? Gin: This is the Kinkaku-ji temple. The resting place for the Silver Kings, far out of reach of any other being in the omniverse. SS: Resting place? Am I dead? Gin: No, you fool. You're here to enter the final stage of your rule as Silver King. It is finally time you learn of the lineage of kings before you. SS: -Staring at Gin with such confusion- Gin: -Sighs- Walk with me, Silver. The two walk through the temple, observing the statues of every Silver King as well as the monuments to their achievements... Gin: Thousands of years ago, there was a Namekian that was sent off the planet Namek. While Namekians are born inherently good, this Namekian was tainted by being alone for so long, bringing forth a powerful darkness within him. Upon arriving on a planet, the Namekian cast aside the darkness in his heart to the reaches far unknown. The Namekian was raised by the people of this planet like a son, and quickly became their most powerful warrior. Eventually, the Namekian's darkness returned. Wiping out the entirety of the race that raised him, this darkness was there to reunite with his other half and take his power. The Namekian, in his final effort, created a set of Dragon Balls right there. He wished upon them to fuse with the dragon he created. This new power was enough to fend off his dark half, yet he couldn't put an end to him as he was out of reach of the dragon's own power. The Namekian's darkness was sent back to the hole he came from and his new home planet was destroyed. The Namekian was going to die now, but he made one more wish with the dragon. He wished for his soul to be reincarnated throughout the ages in the bodies of beings capable of protecting everything he stood for. Unbeknown to the Namekian, this also meant the same for his dark half's soul. After fading away, the Namekian's first fragment of his soul was given new life in the form of me. The lineage continued throughout the universe across time, cultivating into you, Silver. The two stop before a familiar face in statued form. SS gazes upon the statue, speechless... SS: What happened to the dark half of the Namekian? Gin: It continued to reincarnate as different beings as well. Two you may know are the ancient ruler, Frieza, and the bio-android, Cell. SS: -Gasps- So...that means that... SS points to the statue he stands in front of, the face of the being that originally trained him, teaching him in the ways of martial arts as well as compassion... Gin: Yes. Son Goku was a Silver King. SS: That's incredible... Gin: You were able to fuse with the Silver Kings that came after you not long ago. When you started that, we at the temple could feel a collective essence that we believed to be the true first Silver King, the Namekian. And it also appeared that the "Obsidian Kings" as we call them have also been fusing into one body. SS: Fusion? So, you're saying that it's finally time for the original Namekian to face off against his darkness... Gin: ...and to fuse with it and finally bring the harmony back, indeed. Why the universe bends to the war waging in this Namekian's soul we are not fully sure of yet. The Namekian still goes unknown to even us at this temple. SS: Ok, so we've all got to fuse with you, then? Gin: No, Silver. The universe has spoken. The omniverse has given its opinion. You are the one that must bear the entirety of the Namekian's soul. You are to be the true Silver King. SS: -Takes a step back and looks downward in shock- Gin: We have very little time. Please, let us begin your training. SS: What training? Gin: Before fusing with us, you're going to have a training session with each Silver King to learn their greatest skill. SS: Alright...let's get started. I'm ready. Far off in another universe, the terror reawakens... Obsidian: -Wakes up in a river- Wha...How... -Slams his fist down, splashing everywhere- That bastard. -Gets up and undergoes a rage induced Ki explosion- AHHHH!!!!!! The dust and ash settles, the smoke clears, Obsidian is not going to let this slide. He is now even more determined... Obsidian: I'm going to kill him. Oh ho ho I'm going to slaughter every being that dares to stand in my way any longer. ???: I admire your attitude. Perhaps I can assist you. Obsidian: I don't need your he-... -Turns around- Y-you're... ???: Lord Frieza, yes. Don't worry they're always speechless when they see me for the first time. Obsidian: How the hell do you think you can help me?